


Everyone Needs A Friend

by orphan_account



Series: Laurel's Love [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Laurel x Felicity stories. Post-Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver had been back almost a month when Laurel finally decided she should see him. She went to the club in the afternoon, thinking he’d be there. She didn’t want to call ahead and tell him she was coming, on the off chance she chickened out.

The club was empty, except for some employees getting things ready for opening. Laurel knew Thea had been helping Oliver run the club since Tommy had died. Roy had proved an asset in that endeavor as well. She’d spoken to Thea a few times since the funeral. She was grieving too though, and it was hard to talk to each other without bringing Tommy up in the conversation.

Laurel walked towards Oliver’s office, and ran into someone turning the corner. She stepped back, quickly apologizing.

"Oh no", the woman said, "it was definitely my fault". She straightened herself out, and Laurel realized she recognized her.

"You’re Felicity, right?", she asked. 

Felicity’s eyes widened a little as she realized who she’d run into. “Yes! I am. And you’re Laurel.” It wasn’t a question.

Laurel nodded anyways. “I’m looking for Oliver”, Laurel told her, glancing passed Felicity towards Oliver’s office. “Is he here?”

"Oh", Felicity started, glancing back to where Laurel was looking. "No, actually. He left about 10 minutes ago. I was just updating his software."

Laurel deflated a little, all the courage she’d worked up dissipating.

Felicity noticed. “But I’m sure you could reach him on his cell phone. Did you have plans?”

Laurel shook her head. “No. I was going to see if he wanted to grab lunch.” She smiled at Felicity, who seemed concerned. “It’s no problem.”

Felicity was quiet for a moment, debating what to say. “Well”, she said finally, “I’m headed to lunch now. You’re more than welcome to join me”.

Laurel was surprised at the invitation. “I couldn’t”, Laurel said, shaking her head. “I don’t want to impose. I’m fine, really.”

Felicity understood, but pushed nonetheless. “I wouldn’t mind the company. It might be nice, actually.”

She smiled shyly. She didn’t really know Laurel, but she seemed nice. Although Oliver probably wouldn’t be happy with them having lunch.

Laurel nodded as she decided. “Alright. Sure, I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

"So… how is work?", Felicity asked Laurel once they were seated, in an attempt to start conversation.

"Works good", Laurel nodded. 

Silence.

"What about you?"

"Good!", Felicity said. "Busy. I work at Queen Consolidated full time, and then help Oliver with the club’s computer system on the side."

"Right. How’d you and Ollie meet?"

Laurel opened her menu and looked at the selections. Felicity did the same, thankful that Laurel’s attention wasn’t fixed on her as she answered. She would try to be as honest as she could, but she knew she couldn’t really tell the truth.

"We met at QC. He needed help with a computer issue, and stopped by IT. 5 years on an island put him behind the times, technology wise." She chuckled, surprising Laurel with her ease at talking about Oliver’s time on the island.

"You and he seem friendly", Laurel stated as casually as she could manage. She didn’t really have any right to wonder about the nature of Felicity’s relationship with Oliver, but she was curious.

Felicity nodded, still looking at her menu. “We are. Oliver’s a good guy, if a little gruff.”

Laurel smiled at the fond look on Felicity’s face. She wondered if Oliver knew how much the woman sitting across from her cared for him.  _Doubtful_ , Laurel thought. Oliver could be dense.

"I think I’ll have the salmon salad", Laurel announced, folding her menu and setting it on the table.

"Ooh, that sounds good! I think I’ll have the same", Felicity decided.

They managed to fall into comfortable conversation while they ate. Laurel told Felicity some stories about Oliver as a teenager, and Felicity graced Laurel with the many occasions she had stuck her foot in her mouth around Oliver.

"It’s not my fault!", Felicity insisted, as Laurel nearly choked on her food while laughing. "My mouth doesn’t have a filter!"

By the end of lunch, they’d made plans to have a movie night that weekend. Felicity walked back to the club feeling pretty confident she’d just made a new friend. Laurel went back to work feeling better than she had since Tommy died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female friendships are so lovely, and I think Laurel and Felicity would be good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Felicity have a girls movie night. Brief mention of Laurel x Tommy. Post-Sacrifice.

Laurel answered the door after the second knock to a smiling Felicity.

"I brought wine", Felicity said in greeting, holding up a bottle of wine in each hand.

Laurel laughed and opened the door for her to enter. “Those are the magic words”, she told her as she led her into the kitchen.

There was a large bowl of popcorn on the counter, along with a fairly extensive collection of candy.

Felicity eyes widened when she spotted them. Laurel grinned. “I know, I might have gone a little overboard. What can I say? I have a sweet tooth.”

"No complaints here", Felicity assured her. "You might have met your match in the sweet tooth department though."

Laurel removed two wine glasses from the cupboard, then opened a drawer and pulled out a wine opener. She placed both bottles of wine, along with the glasses and opener on a tray.

"Will you grab the popcorn and candy?", she asked Felicity, lifting the tray and walking into the living room.

"You got it", Felicity replied, setting down her purse and slipping off her jacket. She loaded her arms with the food, and followed Laurel.

The large TV was in front of a plush looking couch, with a dark wood coffee table in between.

Felicity followed Laurel’s lead, and set the supplies on the table. Laurel picked up the movies on the side table.

"What should we watch first? Never Been Kissed or She’s All That?"

"Hmm… I vote for Never Been Kissed", Felicity chuckled. It’d been a while since she’d had a genuine "girls night".

Laurel nodded in agreement. “It’s one of my favorites. Let’s get this movie night started.”

A bottle of wine and the entire bowl of popcorn later, Laurel and Felicity had abandoned watching their second movie and were laughing at childhood stories.

"Sarah had this doll that she just loved", Laurel told her. "And I was upset because she never let me play with it."

"So I took the doll, and an assortment of other toys, and went up to the attic. I just wanted to play with it for a little while. Two hours later, I tried to get back down, and realized the door had locked behind me!"

"Oh no!", Felicity exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I screamed!", Laurel laughed. "My dad heard me eventually, and unlocked the door, but I was traumatized. I thought I’d have to be up there forever. I was in hysterics, crying and sputtering when he found me."

Felicity shook her head, laughing. “I got stuck in a tree once”, she offered. “But never an attic.”

"A tree!?"

"A tree. My brother dared me to climb it, and I wanted to impress him, so I did. And then I couldn’t get down. My parents were at work, and Chris was supposed to be watching me. He was frantic. He ended up calling the fire department."

"Wow", Laurel said, laughing. "I bet your parents loved that."

Felicity nodded. “Oh, yeah. They came home to a firetruck in the front yard. I _still_  get teased for that.”

She glanced behind Laurel at the clock, and sighed when she read the time.

"I better get home", she told her reluctantly. "I told Oliver I’d be in early tomorrow."

"But it’s Sunday!"

Felicity shrugged. “He has some technical stuff at the club he wants me to look at.”

"Alright", Laurel conceded. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too", Felicity assured. "Really. Thank you so much for having me over."

She grabbed her things, and Laurel led her to the front door. They said their goodbye with the promise to have another girls night soon.

Laurel laid on the couch once Felicity had left, and grabbed the bag of M&Ms.

She thought about the countless nights she’d spent with Tommy on that same couch, his feet propped on the table, her head on his lap. He liked to thread his fingers through her hair. He laughed loudly, shaking her every time he did. He always had a bag of peanut M&M’s next to him on movie nights.

She fell asleep in front of the TV, a small smile on her face.


End file.
